


Через мир

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Друг друга они узнают везде.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/M.M.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 3
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Через мир

В Париже у М.М. глаза, похожие на молочный шоколад и светлые до белизны волосы. Она курит, стоя у барной стойки, демонстрирует окружающим нежный живот с татуировкой-бабочкой и длинные ноги в драных чулках. Хром ухмыляется и звонко шлёпает по призывно отставленным ягодицам, привлекательно обтянутым блестящей светлой тканью.

— Сколько стоишь на ночь, маленькая ласка? — хрипло спрашивает Хром.

— Для тебя — очень дорого, — отвечает М.М., растягивая гласные в словах, а губы — в улыбке.

— Бармен, шампанское для дамы и чего покрепче для меня, — требует Хром.

Сегодня она ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет с проседью на висках и дурацком сером пиджаке, решивший снять девочку на ночь, чтобы разбавить унылую супружескую рутину. Сегодня Хром пьёт виски и отпускает М.М. пошлые комплименты, нагло лапая ту за коленки. Завтра утром Хром проснётся в номере дешёвого мотеля без гроша в кармане, и о встрече с М.М. будет напоминать только пепельница, в которой помимо окурков будет пепел от бумаг, переданных Мукуро.

В Риме за столиком уличного кафе М.М. накручивает на палец прядь иссиня-чёрных волос и поправляет очки в кораллово-красной оправе, уткнувшись в учебник по философии. Рядом стоит чашка нетронутого кофе, которую Хром задевает чехлом с гитарой. Пятно расползается по бежевой скатерти, М.М. вскидывается и шипит раздражённой гадюкой.

— Аккуратней, безрукая! — Она поднимает и внимательно осматривает книгу.

— Извините, — безразлично бросает Хром, выдувая розовый пузырь из жвачки.

— Я куплю вам новый кофе, — добавляет она, протягивая М.М. салфетку.

Хром заходит внутрь кафе, чтобы выйти через чёрный ход другим человеком — милой новенькой официанткой. М.М. фыркает и уходит, заложив салфетку с координатами базы Центауро в нуднейший учебник по философии.

В Лондоне М.М. подкалывает бирюзовые волосы красивой заколкой и самозабвенно играет на флейте. Длинные рукава псевдовосточной блузки покачиваются в такт, отчего кажется, что аисты и правда готовятся взлететь. Хром любуется ей, наслаждается каждой секундой обманчиво-безобидной мелодии, аплодирует и просит ещё. М.М. будто смущается, но играть продолжает, лишь один раз мельком взглянув на Хром, но от этого взгляда по коже бегут приятные мурашки. Хром бросает пять фунтов в наполовину заполненную банку и уходит в сторону, чтобы слиться со стеной и ещё послушать. Играть М.М. заканчивает минут через двадцать, собирается и рассеянно смотрит на место, где ещё секунду назад стояла Хром.

В Нью-Йорке М.М. заходит в ювелирный, чтобы купить себе что-нибудь из украшений. Хром думает, что форма Вайт-Спелл М.М. не идёт категорически, несмотря на светло-русые волосы и голубые глаза. Поправляет бейджик, подходит и негромко кашляет, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание увлёкшейся разглядыванием витрин М.М.

— Я бы посоветовал вам эти серьги, — говорит она, протягивая коробочку с рубиновыми капельками в золотой оправе. — Они подчеркнут вашу яркую индивидуальность.

М.М. улыбается немного неловко, по-настоящему и, конечно же, принимает подарок — оплачивает покупку Хром.

— Спасибо, Поль, — щебечет она по-французски и легко целует Хром в щёку.

Француженкам себя так вести можно.

Хром кивает и идёт с М.М. до кассы, где вежливо берёт её кредитку. Цифры Хром запоминает быстро — у неё вообще хорошая память на пароли.

В Японии у М.М. привычное розовое каре и восхитительные фиалковые глаза. В Японии М.М. сидит с ней спиной к спине, закинув ноги на подлокотник продавленного дивана в Кокуё, и ласково гладит её ладонь большим пальцем. Здесь не надо притворяться или быть кем-то, кроме себя, поэтому Хром прижимается ближе и облегчённо вздыхает. М.М. улыбается, оборачивается и притягивает её для нежного поцелуя.

Самолёт в Копенгаген у неё через пять часов.

Хром вылетает в Сидней ночью.

Они встретятся в Пекине через два месяца.


End file.
